The World's Best Kept Secret
by MBenz4268
Summary: Ever wish some things in Hetalia could be explained? Well here's a deeper side to this nutcase comedy we know and love! Warning: my knowledge of history is as shallow as a kiddy pool so there may be a few details wrong.


**Hey there party people! I'm MBenz4268 and welcome to my very first story! Wow, I've gone from reader to reviewer to writer! (Man I love this site!) I decided to play it safe with this Hetalia headcannons story World's Best Kept Secret, so please don't flame me!(But I will take criticism). Before we get started lets set some ground rules: 1)If some of these headcannons look familiar it's because I may have found them on Deviantart or some other story here, I'm not stealing, I just simply agree with these headcannons but they may have a few details changed to fit my vision. 2) There will only be a few pairings,Germany/HRExItaly ( I kinda see them as the same but I'll get to that later), AustriaxHungary, FrancexJeanneD'Arc, SpainxBelgium and SwedenxFinland(At least for now) 3) Unless you're a clone of me or something you would probably disagree with these, if you have headcannon you would like to share leave one in the comments. OK this note's getting long so let's get started!**

**P.S. I do not own Hetalia and if I did it would be longer than 5 minutes! (Not to mention have more action…)**

All Nations:

Every nation is immortal, and they only age along with the country; the quicker the country progresses the faster they age (Italy and America are perfect examples of this) and afterwards their aging process slows down so much it stops entirely (the reason is still unknown).

They never get illnesses; at least not the natural way. The only way a nation can get sick is with natural disasters. For example: tornados can cause them to spout nonsense (this happens to America A LOT), earthquakes can cause their bodies to ache, and volcanos can cause terrible fevers and cough up ashes (this happens with Iceland) floods can have them cough up water, etc.

The only way they can die if the empire vanishes (Grandpa Rome), or if their government completely tanks like with bad economy (this almost happened with Liechtenstein) but they can come back to life if the government survives the anarchy or they can become the personification of new country.(This will be explained further later)

Nations have incredible healing abilities. The wound will heal depending on how serious it is; for example: If they get cut with a knife or something similar it heals almost instantly. A broken arm or leg takes a day or two to heal. They even have the ability to regrow limbs but it's an incredibly slow and painful process. This may cause problems for them, if someone sees them get a "fatal" wound they have to go into hiding, even leave town if they have to.

All nations have a little bit of magical abilities from the start (they vary with the country), but England, most of his brothers, Norway and Romania have the most magic out of all of them. And they all have more strength than average people (like America, Russia and even China) they are either just unaware of it or don't use it often.

They are unable to have children the "natural way" if you know what I mean ;). Since they live forever they have no reason to have kids of their own. This is one of the reasons why they raise younger nations as their own children or siblings. However Ancient Greece, Ancient Egypt and Native America are exceptions, if their land will change dramatically they will become pregnant with their future heir(s)( if their male the child will appear before them) but it's also a sign of their own death (whether it's by vanishing or by another nation). Luckily they do get to spend time with their children until the time they die.

The nations pets like Kumajiro, Pochi, Hanatamago, Mr. Puffin, Gilbird, etc., since they spent so much time with their owners they take on their immortality and magic, which is why they don't age and why some of them talk.

Since the nations live so long they have very wide range of talents from cooking, to music, to hand to hand combat and everything in between.

The capitals represent a nations heart, so if a personification has chest pains it's a BAD sign.

No one remembers who came up with the term "marriage" to describe a nations merge but it's usually a business thing and not always an actual marriage, but it still lead to some inappropriate jokes amongst them (mostly from Prussia).

Personifications can speak every language of the world but only around each other. When speaking to a normal human they all have to be at least bilingual to understand them.

Child nations give of a faint aura that is only seen by other nations (which is how older nations distinguish them from normal kids).This fades away over time.

Scars are very rare for a nation and they only get it from some wars or other tragedies that happen like 9/11 with America or the Rape of Nankin with China.

Sometimes normal humans try to raise personifications (unknowingly) as their own children but this never ends well because sometimes they have more energy than normal and become restless. They would often run away to find answers on what they are because they feel different from everyone else and have odd dreams that give them hints over and over again and they won't go away until they find another nation and learn what they are.

If a government leader dies early or assassinated the nation will temporarily go blind. This is a symbol that their people will have no idea what to do until a new leader is named.

The nations gave themselves human names so that they can pass on as regular people. Back in the olden days they were still a secret but it wasn't _that_ actively hidden. The reason why they are more hidden than ever is because of World War 2 (Reason explained in a future chapter) and usually the only people that know they exist are government leaders and a few military branches (Although there have been a few normal civilians that they've made friends with over the years that are trusted enough to keep the secret).

No one wants to go to war against their own family but if it's for their country's own good they have no other choice.

The Nyotalia nations are personifications from a different dimension were everyone genders, nation and civilian alike, are swapped. The nations discovered there existence after a botched up spell from both England and Fem!England, after that incident they've communicated with each other from time to time. There still baffled by the HUGE differences between them in both looks and personality (Especially between Italy and Fem!Italy) but they otherwise get along okay.

The 2p nations are nation's dark side (like a severe split personality). They usually appear after an immense trauma or shock most of the time before, during or after a war (2p France or 2p Japan for example). They vanish after a nation regains control on their own or another nation disables them. If Nations fear one thing is their Second Players getting out of control.

The personifications don't rule the country themselves for two reasons: a) they would have to say they exist b) even though they represent their people doesn't mean they'll agree with **everybody.** They stand by their country's leaders as "advisers" (kinda) because well who is better to know about nation than a living nation?

There is a book the nations keep and they pass it around to whoever hosts a World Conference at the time. It has everything they ever recorded about their important events in history and abilities since their first meeting and if anyone finds out something new about themselves the write it in the book and share it with the others next meeting.

All nations have an ability called a "flare" when they buildup magic and shoot it up into the air as a cry for help. Each country has a different color (Blue for America, White for Japan, Red for China, etc.).

Nations love attending the Olympics and the FIFA World Cup, but they get REALLY competitive; from who gets to host the event to the actual events themselves. Seriously the whole thing is like a small war itself, not to mention the host gets bragging rights (England **STILL** hasn't stopped bragging about his Olympics). But it's still the one time of year, next to Christmas, when they get along and don't try to kill each other.(Even France and England)

Nobody knows why but every nation and micro-nation has a tune in their heads that sound exactly the same, the only time it sounds remotely different is when they turned that tune became a song with several versions for every country each with different instrumentals and slightly altered lyrics. The song itself kinda makes no sense, but it is really to express country pride and the nations usually sing it together at the Olympics and World Cup. It goes by many titles but in Japan it is known as Marukaite Chikyuu.

They are personifications for all the seasons, not just General Winter, however unlike him they are less cruel to the nations and only show themselves when they need to. A few of the nations have seen them.

Seychelles has seen Lieutenant Summer twice and even said hi to her.

Canada often talks Commander Autumn when he gets the chance, not to mention is thankful him for noticing he exists.

Japan first saw Private Spring when he was child while she was making the Sakura trees bloom but didn't get another glimpse of her until years later while he was feeling really depressed and sick after the 2011 earthquake and tsunami when she just smiled at him while making the trees bloom again; long story short, it made him feel a little better.

Mother Nature and Father Time are personifications as well, but unlike the personified countries,they and the seasons don't have physical bodies so they are more or less "spirits" and show up even less often than the seasons. They have shown up to older nations like China, Turkey and some of the Ancient Nations (basically the ones that raised themselves) to explain who they are, the abilities they have, etc. Because of this many believe they are the most powerful personifications and the reason they exist but since they rarely show up it's still unknown; however since they are very influential to the older nations have expanded their names to their people(without telling that they are real),the two are usually the first thing child nations and micro- nations learn about and often call them Mom and Dad out of affection despite not really being related to them by blood(they are the "Mother " and "Father" that are mentioned throughout Marukaite Chikyuu).

When a new leader is named they will be introduced to their personification and swear an oath to keep the secret and work long side them. Nations also have a different oath they speak after the leaders do and it goes something like this:

"_I (insert country name here) vow to stand by our country's leader_

_For as long as the land is our body and the people are our blood_

_I solemnly swear to secrecy for the greater good"_

**(A/N: I just came up with this oath at the top of my head, if you guys have a way to improve it leave me one in the comments it could be in this chapter and you'll get a shout out!)**

**Well that's the end of this chapter; the following chapters are specific to the character and their length will depend on how much I know them( just to warn you guys my knowledge of history and Hetalia is pretty flimsy so sorry if something isn't accurate) and again if you have headcannon you would like me to use leave one in the comments. As you can see I also had a headcannon for Marukaite Chikyuu, why you ask? Because I feel it is like Hetalia's main theme, don't get me wrong Hattafutte Parade and Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo are awesome songs too but I feel that Marukaite Chikyuu is Hetalia's staple because people are still making fan I would like to credit the Hetalia /My Little Pony crossover fanfiction" Who's Fault Is It?" for headcannons#2 ,#20,#21, #23 and #25 because I just thought they were awesome ideas (I also recommend that story, it's right here on this site so go check it out if you're interested).I just feel like Hetalia has the potential to be serious and epic (just look at the amazing fanart and AMV's and you'll see my point) Also I should mention that in any show I only go for pairings if they're cannon, have proof or at least make sense. That's why the pairings I listed above are so far the only ones I support in Hetalia, most of the others I either hate or merely don't care for (Don't flame, it's just how I feel). See ya next chapter!**


End file.
